History of Sophanem
This page is here to document the history of Sophanem in role-play. Pharaoh Slick Scorpion *After a bloody rebellion, Slick Scorpion, a Menaphite General, receives power. *He styles himself Pharaoh, and utters his will to reconquer the desert. *He styles himself Pharaoh of the Kharid, and amasses an army. *On the eve of his campaign, Slick Scorpion disappears. *He is not heard from again, and his armies disperse. The twin cities fall into a dark age. King Filis & Queen Emma (Kingdom of Kharidia) *Their hold on the rest of the Kharid strengthy, the Aerendyl royalty decide to incorporate Sophanem into their Kingdom. *After Queen Emma returns from her leave while King Filis is still on his expedition to the God Wars Dungeon, the kingdom is unstable from the absence of its monarchs, and Sophanem is mainly a ghost town. Path O. Genic *Path buys Sophanem from Emma for 1.1 million coins, and then he moves his family into the city to repopulate it. *Path soon disappears from public view. Pharaoh Urie (Restoration Period) *Urie Jakkan is contacted by the Menaphites after hearing of his Al Kharidian reign; a suitable candidate for the throne. This is coupled with his ancestry, the Jakkans having had a large role in the Kharidian-Menaphite War. *He returns to his homeland with the cure for the plague; Sophanem begins to ascend into prosperity once more. *Some citizens consider him so much of a god, a cult is formed; the Urites. *Regular church services are held in honour of the Pantheon. *The southern district hosts a few murders; the military is set on alarm. Unbeknownst to the citizens, these were performed by Urie himself. *Urie and his wife separate after a civil dispute and Urie leaves soon after; due to complications up north, he does not return. Pharaoh Alya *Alya returns to a city in despair to find her husband gone. She will never see him or hear of him again. *Alya, young as she is, decides she will rule in Urie's stead, Urie having left her as his heir. *Alya forms a privy council, who reform the Menaphite nation. *After a series of political and military reforms, Alya decides it would be wise to find herself an heir, her daughter having died soon after birth. *Alya realises she may never be able to bear a child, and adopts a noble boy by the name of Ali. He becomes Crown Prince Ali of the Twin Cities. *Alya sends Emissaries throughout the desert to reestablish connections with the Kharidian nations. *Al Kharid, under Emir Feroze, and Menaphos, under Pharaoh Alya Jakkan, come close politically, with trade agreements and a proposed and accepted marital alliance to bind the two Kingdoms into one mighty Empire upon the future passing. Crown Prince Ali is to wed Feroze's, now Sultan of the northern half of the desert, daughter. *Alya suffers a stress induced heart attack, and retires from her post. *Crown Prince Ali rises a the new head of state. Crown Prince Ali *Crown Prince Ali chooses not to rule the Twin Cities. Instead, the Menaphite lands are gifted unto Sultan Feroze, unifying the desert. *Ali expresses his and his mother's wishes to remain in suitable positions, and this is granted. Ali also informs Feroze that the marriage to his daughter shall not be going ahead, to allow him to marry her for political reasons elsewhere, if need be. *The Jakkan line in Menaphos declines. Menaphos also declines, as attention is taken from it and focused on Al Kharid. Sultan Feroze I *The events of this reign have been lost to time. Sultan Nassir I *The events of this reign have been lost to time. Emira Innominatam *The events of this reign have been lost to time. Khanum Rashida *To focus on Al Kharid's desperate state, the Khan drops all lands beyond the desert mines south of Al Kharid, releasing Sophanem in the process. Das Kaiserreich Regime Das Kaiserreich der Cruor takes control of Sophanem and Menaphos. Kaiser Zephon Altus Gonzo I *Kaiser Zephon issues Operation Kharidia to the L.C.S., which involves the take-over of a mass amount of the Kharidian Desert. The rest of the Military joins the L.C.S. in this operation. *Sophanem is taken peacefully. *Operation Kharidia a day later is reported a success. *As Kaiser Zephon searches for a regent of Sophanem and Menaphos, he hands the throne to his father, Kaiser Aztarwyn, by his request. Kaiser Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo I *Kaiser Aztarwyn declares that until a regent is found for the twin cities, the cities will be ruled by the Imperial Crown. *Kaiser Aztarwyn continues to search for a regent, however little attention is given to the Twin Cities and the military cares for them. *L.C.S. Commander Agnor Zaort takes residency in Sophanem, as he keeps peace in Sophanem and Menaphos for herr Kaiser. *The population doesn't have any drastic changes, life in the cities resume as normal. *As Des Bürgerkrieg des Kaiserreiches von Cruor rages on in the mainland, citizens of Sophanem and Menaphos undergo procedures for their safety until the war ends. They are loyal to the Imperial Crown. *When the war ends, citizens resume their normal lives. Category:In-Character History Category:POC Category:Location Category:Kharidian Category:Incomplete Articles